oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel of Solace
The Angel of Solace is an ancient boss and a descendant of the god Saradomin. She was corrupted by Zamorak's magic and because of this, was punished by Saradomin. She now resides in the Catacombs of Death, west of Canifis. To gain access to fight her, you will need to complete the new master quest: Curse in Canifis, as well as you must have completed the Morytania hard diaries to gain the bonecrusher which will need to be used on the door, alongside the darkness seal which is obtained from Curse in Canifis. Solace has extremely high defence and lifepoints making her a long and hard boss battle. She also has two forms, her first form Angel of Solace (level 500) and then she will transform into her final form which is Fallen Angel Solace (level 555). She is the only monster in the game to provide the Zamorakian Seal which can be forged into an amulet along with Zentye to create a Bloodshed Amulet, which is the best amulet in the game. Fight Details The Angel of Solace is sleeping within her tomb. Once approached, you will be warned by a soft voice. Still choosing to proceed, Solace will awaken and attack the player. Her first form is her holy form. In this form, she will change prayer protection, meaning you will have to switch attack styles. Furthermore, she will switch between magic and melee (based magic) so it is advised to flick between the two to avoid as much damage as possible. Her special attack in her first form will completely deplete your prayer. It is advised to make sure you're stocked up as much as possible and that you aren't burning through much of your prayer, therefore, a high prayer bonus is advised. After defeating her first form, she will break into her fallen angel form. This form has a weaker defence and lifespan, however, she will become extremely strong and use ranged and melee instead of magic. Thus, she will also hit through your prayer. it's advised that you time your prayer flicks perfectly during her first form, in order to save enough food for her final form. Her special attack in this form will deal high damage and will summon vampiric bats that will damage you with magic. If they do land a successful hit, they will restore Solace's lifepoints by the amount that was dealt. After defeating her final form, she will teleport you out of her tomb and you will find a key in your inventory. You may take this key to the treasure chest outside of her lair to receive a reward. Rewards Upon opening her chest, you will receive two-three rewards. Possible Rewards: Common * Steel Bar (120) * Gold Ore (300) * Saradomin Cloak * Guthix Cloak * Zamorak Cloak * Dragon Longsword * Dragon Bones (20-60) * Wyvern Bones (20-80) Uncommon * Saradomin D'Hide Boots * Zamorak D'Hide Boots * Guthix D'Hide Boots * Ancient D'Hide Boots * Armadyl D'Hide Boots * Bandos D'Hide Boots Rare * Dragon Chainbody * Abyssal Whip * Rapier Shard 1 * Rapier Shard 2 * Rapier Shard 3 Very Rare * Zamorakian Seal (1/1,500) * Angel of Solace (1/5,000) - Pet * Solace Rapier (1/68,000) Solace Rapier The Solace Rapier is the strongest melee weapon in the game. It is an upgraded version of the Ghrazi Rapier and can be created by taking a Ghrazi Rapier and Rapier Shard 1, 2 and 3 to the Centrepiece outside of the Angel of Solace's room. You will need 78 Prayer and 80 Magic to channel the power of the gods to fuse the weapon. Wielding the rapier requires 85 Prayer and 90 Attack. It has slightly better offensive stats than the Ghrazi Rapier but will also gain a special attack ability which will inflict 45% more damage and 15% more accuracy and will recover the damage dealt as lifepoints. Furthermore, the Solace Rapier provides +3 Prayer bonus. Zamorakian Seal The Zamorakian Seal is a special reward from the chest. It can be used with a Zentye shard and an amulet string to form a Bloodshed Amulet which will recover your lifepoints by 6 each time you kill an enemy creature. In addition, it has equivalent stats to an Amulet of Fury, but provides +2 more Prayer bonus. It is the best amulet for multi-combat slayer and mini-games such as the Inferno, Fight Caves and Pest Control.